Germany
There are four network operators in Germany: *Deutsche Telekom (formerly known as T-Mobile), *Vodafone, *e-plus (their shops are often called Base) *O2. GSM up to EDGE speed is on 900 and 1800 Mhz, so many North American phones wont work. 3G is on 2100 Mhz like most of Europe. LTE has been started only recently (except on E-Plus) on 800 Mhz in the countryside and 1800 Mhz in the cities and is only available for a surcharge. Generally coverage is quite good. Almost the entire area is covered by 2G. 3G/UMTS up to HSDPA+ speed is available mainly in the populated areas with some blank patches in the countryside. According to tests, Deutsche Telekom has still the best 2G/3G coverage, followed by Vodafone and E-Plus/O2 which are still sufficient, if you stick mainly to the cities. All the below mentioned companies are resellers or MNVOs of one of the four network operators. The most convenient way to purchase a SIM card for a tourist is to go to one of the big discount supermarkets: *Aldi has AldiTalk = MEDION Mobile on E-Plus network, *Lidl has Lidl Mobil = Fonic on O2 network. *Penny has Penny Mobil on Deutsche Telekom network, *Edeka has EDEKA mobil on Vodafone network if you look for a specific network. In the supermarket you have to ask for a SIM card at the checkout/ cash register because they are not on display. Discounter markets sell their "own brand" only, In contrast the cash&carry chain "real" has many of the offers mentioned below on display at checkout. Officially, all SIM cards need to be registered to be activated. This is enforced differently. Registration can be made online or by phone. If foreign addresses are not accepted, use your accomodation address instead as your personal data will not be verified. Registration on O2 providers may take some hours to be processed, the other operators are faster with it or wont ask for it at all. Fyve Fyve is using the Vodafone network which is quite good in terms of coverage and speed. 'Maximum Transfer Speed' *depends on data package: **Surf-Flatrate L and XL - up to HSDPA (7,2Mbit/s), **Surf-Flatrate M - up to UMTS (384Kbit/s) 'Data Feature Packs' All packages do automatically renew if sufficient balance on account. The flatrates can be cancelled or changed every month online or by calling 22922. *Surf-Flatrate M: 150 MB in 30 days for 5 € *Surf-Flatrate L: 500 MB in 30 days for 10 € *Surf-Flatrate XL: 1 GB in 30 days for 15 € After using the high speed data volume, speed is reduced to GPRS. The Flatrate M can be upsized by the add-on "SurfON Paket" for another 150 MB and 5 € only by calling 01805 543012. The calling costs are refunded on the Fyve account. 'Availability' *Fyve is an online only operator. (http://www.fyve.de). Online orders are only delivered to german addresses for a 5€ fee. *The start pack costs 9,95€ whether for miniSIM or microSIM, this includes 1 month of the "Viel-Surfer-Paket" (150MB) plus 5,00€ credit or 1 month of the "Flatrate-Paket" *Starter packs are offline available at filling stations (Shell, Esso, Agip, Jet), the drugstore chain Rossmann and at the shops of The Phone House (https://www.phonehouse.de/). *Reload: Any Vodafone refill vouchers can be used. They are widely available in kiosks, supermarkets or filling stations. 'SIM sizes' *Starterpacks contain a combi mini- and micro-SIM. Nano SIMs are only available online. 'Tethering' *Allowed (at least you are allowed to use an 3G stick) 'APN-Settings' *APN: web.vodafone.de 'More Information' *Website: http://www.fyve.de/ *calling / SMS 0,09€ per minute or SMS to all German networks and several international landlines (see http://www.fyve.de/pages/faq?id=2) simyo 'Maximum Transfer Speed' 2G up to EDGE (220 Kbit/s), 3G up to HSDPA+ (7,2 Mbit/s). Simyo uses the network of german carrier e-plus, which has not the best coverage but still good performance in the cities. 'Default data rate' €0.24 / MB (in 10 kb units) 'Data feature packs' Activation or deactivation of the data packs can be done by calling 1155 from Simyo phone for free. *Flat Internet Optimum: 1 GB: €9.90 - lasts 30 days. *Flat Internet Minimum: 100 MB: €4.90 - lasts 30 days. *Flat Internet Maximum: 3 GB: €14.90 - lasts 30 days. Upsize: 'After reaching the data limit specified for the above plans, connection speed will be throttled to GRPS speed and Simyo sends a SMS. The Flat Internet Minimum (100 MB) and Optimum (1 GB) can then be doubled in high speed data volume by confirming this SMS with "JA" to 66402 for another 3 € for the running time of the previous package. This offer is not available for the Internet Maximum (3 GB) flatrate. 'Availability simyo.de is an online only operator. The starter packs are available for 9.90 € with 5 € bonus online to be sent to a german address. Offline the starter packs are sold at Aral and Shell petrol stations or the drugstore chain "dm". For topping up, any e-plus voucher widely available can be used. 'SIM sizes' Combinated mini and micro SIMs as well as nano SIMs are available. 'Tethering' Allowed (free). 'Technical details' *APN: internet.eplus.de *User name: simyo *Password: simyo *more information (in german): www.simyo.de Category:Europe Category:Country Category:T-Mobile Category:Vodafone Category:O2 ALDI TALK (MEDIONmobile) 'Maximum Transfer Speed' 2G up to EDGE (220 Kbit/s), 3G up to HSDPA+ (7,2 Mbit/s). Uses the network of e-plus/BASE giving not the best coverage but still good performance in the cities. 'Default data rate' €0.24 / MB. 'Data feature packs' *'Monthly packages '(30 days) **Unlimited Data Plan S (after 150 MB: GPRS speed): €3.99 **Unlimited Data Plan M (after 500 MB: GPRS speed): €6.99 **Unlimited Data Plan L (after 1.5 GB: GPRS speed): €9.99 **Unlimited Data Plan XL (after 5 GB: GPRS speed): €14.99 : Activation: dial 121*004# (to activate), 123# (to check status of activation), 122# (to cancel data pack after the present Data Pack expires). If you do not dial this code, Medion Mobile will automatically try to activate a new data plan after expiration of the present one. : Upsize: The plans S, M and L can be doubled in high speed volume for 3 € for the running time of the package by calling 1155, online or using the ALDI Talk app. *'Daily Package: '''24 hours data plan (after 1 GB, GPRS speed): €1.99 : The day flat is activated by using a different APN (see below). Thus, monthly and daily flats can be used simultanously by switching to the appropriate APN. 'Availability' Starter packs are exclusively available at any Aldi Store, Germany's leading discount supermarket chain. They are not on display in the shops. You have to ask at the cash register (checkout) for it. SIM Cards are available for €12.99 with €10 balance preloaded. Reloads can be made with ALDI Talk vouchers from ALDI stores or any e-plus vouchers widely available. 'SIM sizes' micro SIM available (15,34 €) but not at Aldi checkouts where only normal (mini) size is available. 'Tethering' Allowed (free). 'Technical details''' *APN for monthly packages: internet.eplus.de *APN for daily packages: 'tagesflat.eplus.de *User name: eplus *Password: gprs *more information (in german): www.alditalk.de Category:Europe Category:Country Category:T-Mobile Category:Vodafone Category:O2 FONIC aka LIDL mobile FONIC is relabled as LIDL mobile to be sold in LIDL stores. 'Maximum Transfer Speed 2G up to EDGE (220 Kbit/s), 3G up to HSDPA+ (7,2 Mbit/s). FONIC uses the network of O2 Germany, which is not the best in coverage but gives still good performance in the cities. 'Default data rate' €0.24 / MB (in 100 KByte units). 'Data feature packs' *Day Flat = Tagesflat (per calendar day = 0:00h - 23:59h) = 1.99 € (after 500 MB per day, speed drops to 56 Kbit/s). There is a price cap of 25 € per month, so if you use it for 13 days, the remaining days are free. For subscription text START TAGESFLAT to 36 642 (free). *Month Flat = FONIC Classic Internet with 500 MB = 9.95 € - lasts 30 days. (after 500 MB, speed drops to 56 Kbit/s). For subscription text START HANDYINTERNET to 36 642 (free). You will receive a confirmation SMS and you need to reply JA to that to confirm. This will be confirmed again, then another SMS that your request is being processed, finallly a confirmation that the option is active (along with the end date in the case of Handy Internet Flatrate) or a message that you don't have enough credit. The whole process can take some hours on the O2 net. Warning: If you use the internet before getting final confirmation then it will be charged at the standard rate per MB (see above). Staying active, the monthly flat renews automatically if you have sufficient credit and the daily flat will remain your default rate. Text STOP TAGESFLAT or STOP HANDYINTERNET to 36 642 to prevent them from renewing. 'Availability' FONIC SIMs are available online for 9.95 € but for registration you need to have a german bank account. Bought offline this is not required. Starter packs are sold at the drugstore chains of Müller, Rossmann and dm, the cash'n'carry stores of real and the petrol stations of Jet. Top up vouchers can be found there and at LIDL (see below). Be aware that the vouchers of FONIC and LIDL are interchangable, but O2 vouchers called Loop or Tchibo vouchers can't be used. FONIC and LIDL cards can be reloaded by bank transfer from abroad too. This may take a few days and is described here (in german): http://www.prepaid-wiki.de/index.php5?title=%C3%9Cberweisung_FONIC 'Activation' The SIM needs to be activated and unlocked before use. First of all you need to register, either over the phone or on the fonic.de website (look for the "Freischalten" link in top right corner). iPhone users should disenable FaceTime to prevent it from sending SMS. It then takes a couple of hours for the activation to take effect. You will receive a welcome SMS from FONIC when this has happened. Then you can use the PIN on the back of the FONIC credit-sized card to unlock the SIM. The unlock wont work until the phone number has been activated. 'SIM sizes' SIMs in a starter packs are normally mini size but with perforations to break out the micro-SIM if required. FONIC delivers nano SIMs by request. 'Tethering' Allowed (free) 'Technical Details' APN: pinternet.interkom.de more information: www.fonic.de Category:Europe Category:Country Category:T-Mobile Category:Vodafone Category:O2 'LIDL mobile' FONIC has rebranded LIDL mobile to be sold exclusively at the LIDL discounter supermarkets in Germany. They are not on display but need be asked for at the cash register / checkout desk. Be sure to buy the Classic line and not the Smart line, as Smarts require a german bank account. Generally all the FONIC details mentioned above are valid for LIDL too. Here are the major differences: *Starter pack costs 9.95 € (sometimes reduced to 4.95 €) with 10 € preloaded. *The daily flat is not a calender day, but real 24 hrs for a 500 MB and 1.99 €. To activate send SMS with START TAGESFLAT to 54356 *The monthly flat comes in three sizes: **Smartphone-Internet-Flatrate with 500 MB in 30 days for 6.95 €. To activate send SMS with START HANDYSURF to 54356 **Smartphone-Internet-Flatrate S with 150 MB in 30 days for 3.95 €. To activate send SMS with START HANDYSURF 150 to 54356 **Both of theses monthly packs can be upsized: another 150 MB in the small pack for 1,49 € texting START LIDL SURFUP 150 and the larger pack with another 500 MB for 4.99 € texting START LIDL SURFUP 500 to 54356 respectively. **Monatsflatrate with 5 GB in 30 days and max. 500 MB per calendar day, then reduced to 64 kBit/s and not upsizable for 14.99 €. To activate text START MONATSFLAT to 54356 *To deactivate change START to STOP in the text messages. *more info: www.lidl.de/de/LIDL-MOBILE Category:Europe Category:Country Category:T-Mobile Category:Vodafone Category:O2 'Tchibo mobil' Tchibo, a coffee house chain and MVNO on the O2 network with more than 1000 shops throughout Germany 'Maximum Transfer Speed' GPRS (64Kbit/s), EDGE (200Kbit/s), UMTS (384Kbit/s) and HSDPA (7,2 Mbit/s). Tchibo uses the O2 network. Default data rate 0,24 €/MB 'Data feature packs' *'DayFlat' - € 2.95 per calendar day (from 0:00 till 23:59) (after exceeding 1GB within a calendar day speed will be throttled to 64 KBit/s) *'Internet FlatRate L' - € 9.95 valid for 30 days (after exceeding 500MB within a billing period speed will be throttled to 64 KBit/s) *'Internet FlatRate XL' - € 19.95 valid for 30 days (after exceeding 5GB within a billing period speed will be throttled to 64 KBit/s) 'How to activate the data packs' As soon as the SIM is active and there's enough credit in your account data options can be activated... *by USSD-Menu: dial *104# and chose the desired data option from the menu or *by SMS: #send a text message to 7777 containing "START TAGFLAT" for the dayflat or #send a text message to 7777 containing "START DATENFLAT2" for the 500 MB pack or #send a text message to 7777 containing "START DATENFLAT" for the flatrate However subscription by SMS sometimes fails due to technical problems. If you receive a SMS stating the failure of the subscription ("Ihre DATAFLAT Bestellung war nicht erfolgreich. Bitte wenden Sie sich an unsere Kundenbetreuung unter 0179/64242 (5ct/Min)"), you need to subscribe by USSD-menu (*104#) or by calling customer care at 0179 64242. Activation of the data option will be confirmed by SMS within minutes, sometimes up to 24 hours. 'Availability' Tchibo SIMs are sold at Tchibo shops and online for € 9.95. During recurring promotions the Start-Paket price drops down to €1 or is free. (If free, then the account starts with a €1 credit.) Registration with an official ID card (a foreign passport is fine) and a German address is required, however the address will not be verified, so non-residents can provide their accommodation's address. Shipping outside Germany is not offered. 'SIM sizes ' Standard and Micro SIM is used 'Tethering' Allowed (free). 'APN Settings' *APN: webmobil1 User name: (not required) *Password: (not required) 'User Comments on Service' Aug-2012: Important: You need to buy Prepaid Simcard and NOT Smartphone Simcard(Requires german bank account). My tutorial, used on a smart phone: * Buy "Prepaid-SIM-Karte" and Prepaid Cash for your data package at Tchibo shop * Register online at: https://mobilfunk.tchibo.de/hilfe-services/sim-freischaltung/ and do NOT select internet option in registration, this will require a german bank account. * Wait 1-3 hours for registration to complete. * Insert SIM card in phone * Add the prepaid cash to the account, by doing as stated on the note with prepaid cash. * Now activate your data package as listed above either by sms or USSD-menu. Oct-2010: I was unable to get Tchibo to work with a jailbroken and ultrasn0w unlocked iPhone 3GS. The phone and SMS worked fine, but internet access did not. (Tchibo support has limited experience with the iPhone, so they weren't much help.) 'More information' Tchibo mobile - Alle Datentarife und Flatrates auf einen Blick Preisliste Tchibo mobile - Optionen: Mobiles Internet NetzClub A free ad sponsored SIM card with a 100mb flatrate per month without charge. As a subsidiary of O2, Netzclub uses O2 Germany's cellular network. Speed: up to 7,2 Mbit/s. After reaching 100mb a throttle is activated at 32 Kbit/s (half GPRS speed). Registration is only online possible. The card will be sent to any german adress completely free of any charge, except nano-SIMs which cannot be ordered with a new connection and which cost €10 as a replacement SIM card. SMS and calls to any german phone: 0,09 €/min SMS to all international phones: 0,19 € Calls to fixed lines in Europe, Turkey, Russia, any phones in USA and Canada: 0,09 €/min Calls to mobile phones in Europe, Turkey, Russia: 0,29 €/min Calls to any other international phone: 0,99 €/min There is no need to have credit to use the free 100mb-flatrate. To top up for calls/SMS, use o2 loop cashcards from 15€ or Tchibo cashcards (see Tchibo above) from 10€. To use bank transfer (from 0,01€), see this site (in german): http://www.prepaid-wiki.de/index.php5/NetzClub 'Tethering' Not Allowed (see Footnotes). https://www.netzclub.net NetzClub - Preisliste Mobilfunk NetzClub - Manuelle Handyeinstellungen blau.de 'Maximum Transfer Speed' *2G up to EDGE (220 Kbit/s) *3G up to HSDPA+ (7,2 Mbit/s) *blau uses the network of e-plus/BASE which has not the best coverage nationwide but a still good performance in the big cites 'Default data rate' €0.24 / MB (in 10 kb units). 'Data feature packs' *day flat = Tagesflat = 24 hours data use €2.40, max. 1 GB UMTS/HSDPA then reduced to GPRS/EDGE. To activate switch to the special APN (see below). *"Internet-Flat" = lasts 30 days, UMTS/HSDPA will be used up to a specified data-limit, after reaching that limit, there will be a downgarde to GPRS/EDGE (whichever is available in current cell site). All packages can be subscribed and unsubscribed by calling 1155. **Internet-Flat 100 MB € 4,90 **Internet-Flat 1 GB € 9,90 **Internet-Flat 3 GB € 14.90 **Internet-Flat 5 GB € 19.80 **All the monthly flats can be doubled in volume. When the initial traffic is depleted, a SMS is sent which can be confirmed with JA thus giving extra 100 MB or 1 GB for 3 € and 3 GB or 5 GB for 9 €. 'Availability' Blau is an online operator and posts the SIM card to german addresses only, though you can request billing to a credit card, which can be any address (ie, does not have to be german). Starter packs containing a SIM card are also available from a large number of retailers for 9.95 € with 10 € preloaded: at the petrol stations of Aral, the supermarkets of Norma, Kaisers, real and Netto, the electronic market chains Saturn and Media Markt and the drugstore chain Rossmann. There, reload vouchers can be bought too. Only blau vouchers can be used; e-plus or ALDI vouchers wont work. 'SIM sizes' Standard SIM is sent out; micro SIM available for €12.90 'Tethering' Allowed 'Technical details' APN Settings for monthly flats: *APN: internet.eplus.de *User name: eplus (also working: blau) *Password: gprs (also working: blau) APN Settings for dayflat / Tagesflat: *APN: tagesflat.eplus.de *User name: eplus *Password: gprs Thus daily and monthly flats can be used simultaneously, switching APNs. 'More information' blau.de offer €10 to both you and a friend if you recommend a friend. Google Chrome does a good job of translating the website, which is entirely in German, automatically, if you are unable to understand it. klarmobil klarmobil is a reseller of Deutsche Telekom, Vodafone or O2 network. But every SIM is on one network only and cannot be changed. Their prepaid "Handy-Spar-Tarif" with the numbers beginning 0151, 0160, 0170, 0171, 0175 are on the network of Deutsche Telekom, the "Handy-Spar-Tarif" with numbers beginning 0152, 0162 and 0174 are on Vodafone network. The "Internet Dayflat" offer is on Vodafone only. 'Default data rate ' €0.49 / MB (in 100 kb units) for the offer on Vodafone. A "day flat" of 0.95 € for 24 hrs for offers on Deutsche Telekom network. Here the speed will be reduced to GPRS after using 25 MB. 'Data feature packs' *'on Vodafone: '"Internet-Flat 500": 500 MB in 30 days, then throttled to GPRS Speed for 9.95 €. *'on Deutsche Telekom: '"Internet-Flat 500" see above. Furthermore "Internet-Flat 200" with 200 MB high speed for 7.95 €/month and "Internet-Flat 1000" for 1 GB/Month and 12.95 €. Speed is reduced accordingly. Alternatively, a starter pack on Vodafone network can be activated as "Internet dayflat". This can not be changed to or from the "Handy-Spar-Tarif". Activation online, by phone or fax only. The "dayflat" has (in contrast to its name) 3 available rates which are only on the Vodafone network: *500 MB in 60 mins for 0.95 € *1 GB in 24 hrs for 2.45 € *3 GB in 30 days for 24.95 € 'Availability' Online on: http://www.klarmobil.de to be sent to a german address only. Klarmobil is sold offline at "real" supermarkets, "Müller" drugstores and the two electronic market chains "Saturn" and "Media Markt". If you want to be sure to get the right network with the right package, try to go to Saturn or Media Markt and let them configure it there. In other stores you are left to yourself. 'SIM sizes' you have either the choice of a regular SIM card, a micro-SIM or a nano-SIM when ordering online 'Tethering' ? 'APN Settings' *APN on Deutsche Telekom network: internet.t-d1.de *APN on Vodafone network: 'web.vodafone.de *APN on '''Vodafone network with "dayflat": '''event.vodafone.de More information If you don't use more than 3€ per Month they will charge 1€ per month for "administration".... congstar 'Maximum Transfer Speed *up to HSDPA (7,2Mbit/s), Congstar uses T-Mobile network which is very good in terms of speed and coverage 'Default Data Rate' *none, you need to buy a data packet 'Data Feature Packs' *congstar Surf Tagesflat **0,99€ / usage day - if you reach 200MB before the end of the calendar month, the speed will be limited to 64Kbit/s downlink and 16Kbit/s uplink, you only pay for the days when you use data connection; *congstar Surf Flat Option 200 **7,90€ / 30 days - if you reach 200MB before 30 days end, the speed will be limited to 64Kbit/s downlink and 16Kbit/s uplink; *congstar Surf Flat Option 500 **9,90€ / 30 days - if you reach 500MB before 30 days end, the speed will be limited to 64Kbit/s downlink and 16Kbit/s uplink; *congstar Surf Flat Option 1000 **12,90€ / 30 days - if you reach 1000MB before 30 days end, the speed will be limited to 64Kbit/s downlink and 16Kbit/s uplink; *congstar Surf Flat Option 3000 **19,90€ / 30 days - if you reach 3000MB before 30 days end, the speed will be limited to 64Kbit/s downlink and 16Kbit/s uplink; 'Availability' *order online: http://www.congstar.de *many telecom shops, kiosks and these retail networks: combi, dm, real, Rossmann, Müller, extra/REWE, Kaufhof, Kloppenburg, Edeka Minden/NP, Metro Cash & Carry, Kaufland, RingfotoHändler, Woolworth, Praktiker; *upfront costs: 9,99€ for the prepaid package with mini/micro or nano SIM; 'SIM sizes' *mini, micro and nano SIM available (according to website) 'Tethering' *Allowed (at least you are allowed to use an 3G stick) 'More Information' *Website: http://www.congstar.de *calling / SMS 0,09€ per minute or SMS to all German networks; More information See the German prepaid wiki for more details on the full range of providers in Gremany (some details more or less up-to-date!). If like me you don't speak much German then use Google Chrome browser or Google Translate. Category:Europe Category:Country Category:T-Mobile Category:Vodafone Category:O2